Friends Forever Right?
by Yaoilover1598
Summary: Kamui always knew Subaru would be his friend. But this wasn't what he'd hoped for in there friendship. (Warning: This is based around the time of the end of the X/1999 manga.) (I own nothing.)


**Friends forever right?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did the manga would have already had it's final conclusion. **

**Summitry: Kamui always knew Subaru would be his friend. But this wasn't what he'd hoped for in there friendship. **

**Warning: If you are not up to date with the manga then I suggest you stop reading here or else there will be spoilers. **

…

Kamui stood there, his breath was caught in his throat. He couldn't believe it. Fuuma stood there with his sacred sword pointed at him. That wasn't the most devastating part, no that was far from it. The man he'd trusted as a brother, who he'd confided. He was standing over there behind Fuuma. He was standing with the dragons of earth. Kamui felt that there couldn't be no more betrayals. He bit back those harsh tears and looked at Subaru. He couldn't seem to find the right words to say, scream or not. Kamui felt like screaming and giving Subaru a nice punch in the face, yet he couldn't bring himself to do it. For the simple reason he didn't know why. Kamui opened his mouth and finally asked what needed to be asked.

"Why Subaru?" Kamui's voice sounded so foreign. Even to Kamui himself. Subaru looked at him with a look of disinterest. It made Kamui's heart break even more. What did Subaru see when he looked at him? Did he even see him as a friend? Every possible idea ran though the young leader of the dragons of heaven but none seemed right. He wouldn't believe Subaru left them for the bad guys. He wouldn't believe it because he couldn't. Those eyes of Subaru's showed little emotion as if the young seals question hadn't even phased him. Had he even heard him? Kamui doubted it a great deal. He'd doubt the truth because he couldn't doubt Subaru. "Subaru! Hey Subaru! Why would you? No better yet how could you do this to the dragons of heaven?!" Kamui screamed at Subaru. In his head repeating over and over, begging, praying it was a lie.

"Why you ask?" Subaru said, his face unchanged. He eyes slanted a little and be looked toward Fuuma then back to Kamui. Kamui swallowed more tears and kept his eyes on Subaru. He watched as the man pulled the hood that once covered his face completely off. "Because he wished it so." Subaru said, in a rather cold way. Kamui's eyes widened.

He couldn't have meant Seishiro could he? Kamui shook his head. He knew Seishiro was dead. Had Subaru token on the role that once belong to Seishiro? That would explain Subaru's indifferent look and his coldness toward Kamui and the others. Kamui frowned even more, watching as Subaru looked at him. Subaru's next words took Kamui by surprise.

"What's wrong Kamui-kun? Are you hurt I betrayed you? You shouldn't be things like this happen all the time." Subaru said. He wasn't smirking but he wasn't frowning ether. Kamui narrowed his eyes at Subaru. It hurt to hear him say that. Where had Subaru learned such a thing? He looked at Fuuma who this whole time had been very, very quite. He'd been a little too quite.

"What have you done to him Fuuma?!" Kamui growled from between his teeth. He'd somehow come to the conclusion that Fuuma had brainwashed Subaru into turning into this thing. Fuuma looked at Kamui. He smirked almost as if he were mocking the young seal. Kamui bit back the urge to use unnecessary words.

"I've done nothing to him but allow your precious Subaru to do just as Seishiro had wanted." Fuuma said. Kamui growled as him. He should have known that Seishiro would poison Subaru's mind even from beyond the grave. That man always had a hold over Subaru. Kamui couldn't believe it. Even after Seishiro dies he still has Subaru under his spell.

"Even after his death he still has Subaru under his spell." Kamui muttered under his breath. Subaru put his fingers to his lips. He opened his moth and slowly removed both of his black gloves. They looked painfully familiar. Almost like the ones him once wore as a high-strung sixteen year old boy. Oh how he deeply missed those years. Subaru looked at his hands those deep marks that were still there. He'd been told by Fuuma they'd never fade. Forever he'd be marked by Seishiro. Subaru smiled for the first time in awhile at that thought. He'd forever belong to Seishiro. Seishiro would forever own him and have him. He'd been nothing but a puppet for a long time and now he was free. Even so Subaru still was under Seishiro's spell. No matter how much time passed or how much he longed for it. Subaru Sumeragi would never truly be free of Seishiro's sakura curse.

"I've always been under Seishiro's spell. It is one I will never break." Subaru said. He sounded as though he didn't want to. Both him and Kamui knew he didn't. He'd never let go. He'd live this life, killing just as Seishiro had wanted him to. He'd been cursed yet again. First by Seishiro then unknowingly by his dear sister, Hokuto. Unbeknownst to her she'd sealed the young onmyoji's fate when she'd cast that spell under the sakura tree on that fateful night. If only she had known she was set her brother toward his ultimate distinction she may not have even tried. But she'd never known.

Kamui decided to fight Fuuma if he lived he'd take down Subaru or at least knock some sense into him. He'd get the Subaru he knew back because that's what friends do. They save each other. Subaru had once saved him and soon he'd do the same for the ex-seal. He;d get the Subaru he knew back. That's what he truly believed. He honestly believed he'd get there Subaru back. Little did he knew Subaru Sumeragi had died on the night that he'd plunged his hand though the one who'd so deeply cared for him. Because Subaru had ran out of hope, because he loved Seishiro way too much. Subaru Sumeragi was dead now all that was left was Subaru Sakurazukamori. He'd live on so that the Subaru the dragons of heaven had known could die and be with Seishiro.

…**...**

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**I wrote this when I was half asleep so forgive any grammar or spelling errors. Also if I got anything wrong let me know. This is actually kinda short and was wrote in an hour tops. **

**Love ya.**


End file.
